Cassandra Vinn
|Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Akarv |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Prian |Born=February 26, 36 AE |Died= |Status=Alive |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Female |Eyes=Brown |Hair=Black |Height=5'4" |Weight=153 lbs |Personal Section?=Yes |Occupation1=Scientist |Years Active=61 AE - Present |Political Party=Reformation Party |Religion=Non-belief }} Cassandra Vinn was an Akarvian scientific researcher with a specialization in supernatural and otherworldly studies. She was one of Akarv's top scientific envoys to the Midlands in the late 60s, and served as one of the nations top experts in the Void and the science behind it. An exceptionally smart student, Vinn went on to begin her advanced studies at only 17 years old, just as Adam Pyro was beginning his first term as President of Akarv. She spent the next seven years studying nonstop and earned three degrees in science, math, and otherworldly studies. She graduated just in time for the Fall of Voldrania, forcing her and the rest of the nation into retreat. The chaos that ultimately left the nation relocated in New Voldrania actually benefited Vinn, as she was able to lend her expertise to a nation desperate for answers in the aftermath of the succeeded Nether Conspiracy. Together with other members of the Akarvian scientific community she began a years long investigation into the Nether and the Void between it and the Overworld, attempting to determine what caused Voldrania's collapse, and how to prevent it from happening again. Little came out of Vinn's initial research, and by the late 60s she chose to leave the project to pursue an offer made by the government to study the Trikash ruins in the Midlands. While there she had the opportunity to study and document several pieces of Trikash machinery, quickly becoming one of the few Voldranian experts on the subject. But her mind always raced back to the scientific enigma of the Void. It was almost impossible to study it from either the Overworld or the Nether, it could not be directly accessed from either. Over the next several years she wrote several papers on different theories about the Void, its scientific makeup, and its role in the universe. It wasn't until the mid 80s that Vinn would get to further her research on the subject, when the government offered her a grant to take a team and resources in the End to study it and the energies surrounding it. Most of the world wasn't even aware that the End had been reached by humans, so Vinn accepted without a second though. Vinn and her team thus set out for the End, and over the next several years they set up multiple research centers and made countless discoveries on Endish properties. Despite all the progress made on End research, Vinn quickly changed course when she realized that the End had a direct, unobstructed connection with the Void. Vinn made more progress in her Void research in six months than she had in her entire lifetime, and utilized many of her findings in the End Tech Initiative, an Akarvian Military science program that Vinn was obligated to contribute to. Her discoveries were kept mostly secret though in order to allow further unhindered research, and so that Akarv might have a slight technological headstart should it need one. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Akarvians